


Video Evidence

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [19]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: April and Andy watch their own sex tape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April's going to prove to Andy that she doesn't make the same kind of stupid face he does when they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as "April and Andy make a sex tape." 
> 
> Thought it'd be more fun if it was post-making of said sex tape. Also, holy crap it took me forever to get another one of these out!

It was just a silly little thing Andy said one day. When they were lying down in rumpled sheets and tossed covers, April sat there tapping his stomach with her fingers and sliding her legs along one of his in an instinctive effort to get even closer. He gave her that same dumb, bewildered expression she loved seeing after sex - his eyes half-drooped and his mouth in a perpetual, almost invisible smile all while he tried to keep her as close as possible. It felt pretty great seeing that sleepy awe across his face. 

"That was pretty awesome," he mumbled, running his hand slowly between her shoulder blades. 

"Uh huh," she answered, still paying attention to his little belly fluttering to her touch. 

"It was awesome, right?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?" she laughed and shifted onto her elbows to look at him.

"Oh yeah, your face got all-" and Andy crumpled his face up and made a low noise that sounded way too familiar for comfort. "Yeah, you like having sex with me."

"I'm glad you've picked up on that," she said dryly, only eliciting a short laugh from Andy, before she found her annoyance at his face and noise again. "That's not what I look like when we do it, though."

"It totally is!" he shot back. 

"No, I definitely don't do any of that... I don't sound like that, either," April defended herself meekly but Andy was still smiling. "Fine, I'll prove it to you."

Almost matter-of-factly, she grabbed him hard and stared at him while her hand worked slowly.  _His_ dumb face fell into an even trance, before he was stiff in her hand and he turned from that almost peaceful quality to a partially opened mouth, deep breaths, and an awestruck face. Reaching over to the drawer for a condom she rolled it onto him with a few strokes. She sat up and rolled over, putting him against her stomach and sitting there for a moment before she raised herself up and lowered onto him. Sure, watching Andy fall apart in her hands was great but now, combined with how easily she slipped him in and started rocking against him, he got even closer to what she'd known for years now.

That stupid face he made when he came, sort of like a mix between confusion and getting stung by something. In one way it was hilarious - he'd arch his back to the right and then she'd feel his hips shake upwards just like then. But it was also amazing because  _she_ did that to him and at the same time everything about it felt perfect and she couldn't stop slamming her hips forward and then down onto him. 

When she toppled over him, too, that was great. His sweat became theirs and she could hear their breaths getting into sync with one another either purposely or just because it was comforting to do so.

"You did it again," he chuckled, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear. 

"Hm?" she intoned, looking up. 

"You made that face again," and Andy smiled like only he would.

 

 

* * *

 

 

So, April decided she'd prove to herself that she didn't make that face. The first attempt with her phone was blurry and weird and she couldn't even tell what was really going on. Besides, Andy wanted to watch too and that just made everything crowded. The most they could really see was April's body sort of moving against Andy's and part of that was strangely awesome. After that, April spent too long researching what the hell they'd need and how crazy expensive it would be. It wasn't like they had anything better to spend money on, though.

They set a date. Andy, weirdly enough, gets popcorn. April just wants to point at herself and tell him that he's delusional. After all of this, though, April realizes that every time she brings up that he makes a dumb face when they do it he just nods and agrees with her. Maybe that's what's annoying her, or what annoyed her because now she just wants to see if any of this turned out at all good or if they look like two morons humping when they do it.

"So, do I have to wear pants?" Andy asked her, in his boxers already.

"Just sit down," she laughed and gestured to the couch. Though to be honest she didn't exactly wear a series of interlocking chains and impenetrable steel leggings. A pair of panties and t-shirt to go with his sweater and boxers, so they looked the part.

She had the whole setup ready - SD card, laptop, and a big cable that she put everything through to the TV. Andy said she was a genius for figuring it out, but honestly it took about five seconds to put everything together and the stuff she didn't know was literally right there on the internet. He sat down almost eagerly and April scooted near him when she tapped play on her laptop.

Watching herself was weird, and that she was already starting to get used to, but now being able to really make out what was happening was at least  _interesting_ if she had to name it. That April was busy kissing Andy and slowly pushing herself closer to the other Andy, and she could see his hands going up and hiking her skirt. His hands going back to her stomach and moving down, hiding underneath her skirt, made April look over at Andy.

He was watching, rapt. It was kind of amusing, honestly, that he was so focused on April on the TV rolling her hips onto him over and over again. She knew precisely how hard he was in the video and exactly how close to just dragging herself down onto him she was then. Something about a crazy mixture of heat, friction, and his big, dumb eyes staring at her. 

"Fuck," Andy mumbled on the TV. April's head fell back, too, so she knew where his hand was. 

That little pad on his thumb was grazing her clit. Just little flicks and movements, and April could feel herself shaking like she likely was in the video. She could hear her breaths getting heavier and her nipples stiffen under his other, surprisingly dextrous thumb and finger. 

"Babe, you feel so awesome," he said and April's skirt was gone by now. His fingers tapping beneath the waistband of her panties and the movement of those fingers back and forth towards her and to her hips, all of that drove April mad. 

It was starting to work on the April watching herself, too.

Turning to look at him, just to catch a brief look, she saw Andy sitting already a little hard in his boxers. Trying not to smirk, and reveal her plan, April simple moved closer to him. The bed in the video creaked a little as Andy pushed her to his chest and eventually pulled April to sit on his mouth. She didn't have to be there to remember the feeling of his tongue swiping at her, or his hand holding her lower back down onto him, or that first real push of his tongue inside that lead to her rumbling, pleasured groan just then. Something like a few seconds, all of which felt like an hour each, passed and April saw her push herself down and forward into Andy's face. 

"Ugh, I didn't know I did that," she said over her increasingly louder moans. 

"What?" Andy looked over slowly, and April caught another glimpse of his growing erection in the boxers.

"I guess you're right about the noises," April said, reaching over and leaving her hand on him through the boxers.

Not looking at him at all, April tried to ignore how much she liked watching Andy's fingers dig into the flesh of her backside and lift her by her ass back onto his mouth. Rolling her thumb up and down his shaft through his boxers, April finally let out a long and low noise that took time to build up before it dropped off with her falling backward on the bed. Sitting up, then, that Andy stood out hard on the video, picking her up by her thighs and slowly pushing into her. Watching that from the new viewpoint, his head a little clearer with the angled shot, and having the synchronized noise from April, her pushing herself closer to him, and him idling inside of her for a few seconds, all of that was making her shift her legs and realize how pleasantly wet she was from this.

His hands caught her under her knees when he started to thrust into her like that. April shifted her hand down to his balls on the couch, stroking gently but with a firm push of her nails every so often. Spreading her legs farther, Andy kept a wide grip on her and elevated his pace until he was leaning over her and they kissed. Realizing she wanted Andy to come while they watched themselves fucking each other, she stroked down to his balls. Fully hard, she freed him and bent her head low to give him some lubrication - only a few seconds in her mouth followed by his gratifying groan after she licked from base to tip.

When she thought he was wet enough, just as April could see the pounding taking a toll on her voice in the video with every thrust making her voice and commands shaky and stilted, she circled her hand all the way around him. Down, and he'd groan; and up, then a moan, each time making her doubt whether it was the video or Andy's fascination with her hand turning her on. Each stroke was met with another image of April grabbing a hand and putting it between her legs right where they met. Finger against clit matched with thumb along his head. This only lasted a few moments longer, though, before Andy slowed down inside of her.

"C'mon," Andy gestured to her, pulling out and holding himself until April shifted to her hands and knees. 

"Gotta play to the camera," April noted, wiggling herself backwards until he was sitting against her ass.

Facing the camera, but still looking over her shoulder, April caught a moment of that face but the Andy she turned over to look at was focused on her hand sliding up and down on his cock. When Andy pumped into her from behind, the shifting bedcovers around them all around their knees, April grabbed his hand and moved it to the panties she was wearing. He sat there stupidly for a second before his face lit up and his fingers went down the front. Trying to shake them off, April only got a few inches before Andy's finger moved languidly down her to her slit.

"Fuck," April murmured again, this time unsure if it was the TV or herself then. 

"You do make that stupid face," Andy chuckled, her hand going fast, underhanded on him until she could feel his precome soaking into her palm and along him. 

It was just in time for April to watch herself look forward, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, with a moan as Andy found a pace she liked. His knee hiked up on the bed and she couldn't remember his  _hand_ feeling so damn good all at once. He just played with her more than anything until she reached down and pressed him further in with her hand. Guiding him until he was making sure that all of her pussy was used to his fingers - dip, slide, dip, press, repeat;  _Fuck_ \- and she almost forgot what she was doing. _  
_

The sex caught on tape slowed down until April was rolling over and Andy moved next to her. Kissing on the video, April felt him tighten up just as she reached his head again and a smooth stream of come jet out of him and down her hand. Still stroking him, all the way through his orgasm and even when he was softening, she bucked upward without thinking and sent most of his two fingers pressed at her entrance diving deep. Andy shifted his focus wholly onto her, the sounds of their passionate kissing and rolling in the background lost for Andy's hands. 

"I don't make that face..." she groaned, touching her stomach under the shirt and taking his other hand. Lying down on her back, Andy was sitting at her hips with one hand still pumping slowly into her and the other moving under her shirt towards her breasts.

"Do too," he said smugly, spreading her a little and finding her perfect rhythm and exactly the right repetition. 

"Don't-  _shit_ , don't..." she said in hurrying breaths, Andy's thumb around her nipple and three fingers now making her lose her mind.

"I'll prove it," he said low, again. Dip, slide, dip, press, repeat. _  
_

_Repeat. Repeat._

"Do it," she almost hummed and Andy readily obliged.

The video in the background died off in her head. The only thing that mattered was that cycle, the repetition and how quickly it took over for her into technically getting off over watching herself having sex with Andy. His cock still wet and likely caked over in his come compared to his cock covered in her full, soaked lips, and her hand joined with his fingers compared to her rolling her thighs together trying to remember the feeling of coming with him still thrusting inside.

Something about it might have been weird, sure, but watching Andy's intense focus before she closed her eyes and tried to keep her face as straight as possible made it so much better. It made feeling his three fingertips joined inside of her and tilting all at once burn, amazing and flushed, all the way up her body. To top it all off, every bit of her felt perfectly in tune with his fingers at that last second. 

It didn't help that, while she was breathing through the tail end of the orgasm and Andy pulled up her underwear, he laughed and said, quietly, "You made the face again."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments let me know if this is any good or if I've forgotten how to write! Thanks for reading either way.


End file.
